<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you move, i'm moved by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882205">when you move, i'm moved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carve your name into my bedpost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes Stealing, Dancing, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, Iruka takes no shit, Sexual Harassment, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, but don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi could watch iruka dance the whole night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carve your name into my bedpost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you move, i'm moved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/gifts">enby0angel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts">HazelBeka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the document name for this is "i'm already gay but apparently i can be gayer" and i blame this <em>completely</em> on enby and hazel. this is for them. </p><p>content warning: harassment by a man <s>(unnamed but we all know who it is)</s> toward iruka</p><p>bingo board prompt: sharing/stealing clothes (A-3)</p><p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clubs were not her scene; in fact, they were the exact opposite of what she enjoyed doing with her time. They were always filled with too many bodies, not enough exits, and much too loud for Kakashi’s fine sense of hearing. There were also the odd smells that emanated everywhere and the lights aggravated her eyes, especially the damaged left one.  </p><p>This, however, did not stop her from journeying out to them at least once a month. There was only one reason Kakashi would endure the places she held with such disdain and that reason was currently surrounded by a group of their friends, hands in the air and hips swaying seductively.  </p><p>Kakashi leaned her back against the bar, her elbows resting on the top of the polished surface, watching the delightful scene before her.  </p><p>Iruka was in her element, lost in the rhythmic thumping of the bass. Her long, dark hair twirled around her as she swung around, eyes closed and smile brighter than the sun. Kakashi could see that strands stuck to her face and neck with sweat, but it only made Iruka more attractive. Her cropped tank top rode up again as she raised her muscular arms above her head. It left her dark, toned abdomen on display, sweat making them glisten in the partial lighting. Kakashi’s eyes trailed down to Iruka’s hips where jeans were slung low, hugging every curve and muscle leading into her black Doc Martens.  </p><p>As Kakashi watched the woman dance, she got lost in the movements, drinking in the sight. She loved to watch Iruka dance, carefree and happy. Everything about her enchanted Kakashi, the movement of her body, the sweetness of her smile, her absolute joy. If Kakashi could only see one thing for the rest of her life, she would choose this, this beautiful, breathtaking woman.  </p><p>Their friends stepped away from Iruka, walking back toward Kakashi and the bar, laughing and hanging onto each other. They settled into the bar seats next to Kakashi, Genma giving her arm a pat in acknowledgement; they all knew that Kakashi did not like clubs, but indulged Iruka, and were happy to let her be as social as she wanted.  </p><p>Kakashi looked back out at Iruka—she rarely left the dance floor once she was out there, spending as much time moving as she could.  </p><p>Barely a minute had passed since Iruka had been left alone. A man with silvery-blue hair slid closer to Iruka, moving into her space. Kakashi tensed, but didn’t move. He saw Iruka say something and turn away from the man, but before she could move toward the bar—toward her friends and Kakashi—the man grabbed her hip. Despite the distance, Kakashi could see the grip the man had on Iruka.  </p><p>A low growl built in her chest. Genma looked over at her and immediately went on alert. This was not the first time something like this had happened and they all knew, unfortunately, that it would not be the last.  </p><p>“Let her handle it,” Genma said, toothpick twitching between his lips. He wouldn't stop Kakashi if she decided to intervene, but Genma liked to give Iruka the chance to show assholes just why they shouldn’t mess with her.  </p><p>“I know,” Kakashi growled at him, muscles still taut with tension. </p><p>Iruka now had the silver-haired stranger's wrist in her grasp—Kakashi imagined that the delicate bones were probably grinding together in Iruka’s bruising grip. The man snarled something at Iruka. Kakashi decided it was time to step in, the look on Iruka’s face meaning she was about to start a fight.  </p><p>Kakashi’s long legs covered the distance in only a few strides and she pushed herself between the man and Iruka.  </p><p>“Babe,” Kakashi said, making sure she was the only thing Iruka could see. “How about a break, yeah?” </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” the man behind Kakashi spat.  </p><p>Kakashi ignored him, looking only at Iruka, who was giving Kakashi a bright smile. Kakashi tucked a stray hair behind her ear, careful not to catch the industrial piercing. She dropped her hand, catching Iruka’s and curling fingers around Iruka’s tanned ones, pulling her back toward the bar.  </p><p>The man followed them, “Hey! I’m talking to you!”  </p><p>Kakashi turned abruptly then, raising herself to her full height―the slight heel on her own pair of Docs gave her even more of an advantage on the man who already stood several inches shorter than Kakashi.  </p><p>“I'm her wife. Now you should back the fuck up before I get you thrown out for harassment.”  </p><p>Kakashi knew she was intimidating at the best of times when she was trying to be anything but that, so when she actually<em> tried </em>to be intimidating, it was almost possible to see the radiating energy of threat that surrounded her.  </p><p>The man backed off slightly, but stayed too close for Kakashi’s comfort.  </p><p>“Ha, like anyone would believe you. Everyone saw the way she was dancing. Besides, look at what she’s wearing. She’s practically asking for it.”  </p><p>Iruka pushed around Kakashi, getting right up into the man’s space. Iruka stood just a bit taller than the man, but she might as well have been taller than Kakashi for how she held herself.  </p><p>“Listen here asshole, <em>no one</em> is asking for <em>anything </em>based on how they dance or what they wear. And anyone who thinks they are should be strung up by their toes. Get the fuck out of here before I show you just how easy it is to do that. Security doesn’t like it when I get in fights.” </p><p>The man sneered at the two women again before stalking off. Iruka turned on her heel, a giant smile plastered across her face, crinkling the scar that cut across her nose and cheeks.  </p><p>“Buy me a drink, Kashi!” she said, pulling on Kakashi’s arm, dragging her back toward the bar and their friends. Iruka looked at the shirt Kakashi had on over her plain black t-shirt. “Is that my shirt from earlier?”  </p><p>Kakashi tugged self-consciously at the hem of the green and black plaid patterned flannel. “Maa, it was cold outside. It’s the middle of winter.”  </p><p>“It’s not like we’re outside,” Iruka laughed.  </p><p>Kakashi mumbled something unintelligible.  </p><p>Iruka wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s neck, leaning in close.  </p><p>“Use your words, Kakashi,” she said as if she was talking to one of the children she taught.  </p><p>“It smelled like you and it was comforting.”  </p><p>Even with the dim lighting of the club, Kakashi knew Iruka would see the blush staining her cheeks.  </p><p>“You’re such a sap,” Iruka said, pressing her lips against Kakashi’s chastely. “And I love you for it.”  </p><p> <br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's very possible that more of this verse will come about. i may have fallen in love with them. <s>what can i say? i already told y'all i'm gay</s></p><p>thanks for reading! </p><p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>